This invention relates to coated cookware. More particularly, it relates to such cookware with a scratch-resistant non-stick coating.
It has long been desirable to provide cookware with non-stick coatings which are resistant to scratching. Prior efforts have included using harder auxillary heat resistant resins along with the perfluorocarbon polymer resins such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and copolymers such a tetrafluoroethylene and hexafluoropropylene, known as fluorinated ethylene-propylene (FEP), or perfluoroalkyl vinyl ether copolymer with tetrafluoroethylene. Although various pigments and fillers including mica and colloidal silica have been used, both in cookware and industrial coatings, ideal scratch-resistant cookware coatings have not been achieved.